¿Como es octubre para ti?
by Keita-chan
Summary: "¿Cómo es octubre para ti?" Una sencilla pregunta para un punto de vista bastante... ¿Extraño? Al menos eso fue lo que los Creepymonsters pensaron. One-shot para el mes de Octubre.


**¡Bienvenidos (otra vez XD)! Bueno como estamos en el mes en donde solo cosas aterradores presentan en internet y la t.v pensé: "¿Por qué no hacerlo también en Fanfiction?" y como ya ven que mi mente es algo retorcida me he decidido por publicar este corto One-shot acerca de algunos creepymonsters…**

**Jeff: ****mejor dicho, acerca de mí**

**Yo: ¡¿Cómo te metiste en la presentación?!**

**Jeff: ****porque soy Jeff the killer**

**Yo: no sé cómo te aguantan ¬¬ cofcofegocentricocofcof**

**Pero bueno, antes de que cierto "asesino psicópata" intente interrumpirme comencemos…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **los creepymonsters presentados aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores (como quisiera poder raptarme a Ben ¬¬)

_¿Cómo es octubre para ti?_

_Slenderman…_

—Mmmm, buena pregunta —Se dijo—, ¿Cómo es octubre para mí? —Paso una de sus largas manos por su barbilla pensando—, ¡¿Pues como creen?! ¡Niños gratis por la calle! Y como todos andan disfrazados creen que yo también traigo uno… —Alargo sus brazos hasta golpear a Laughing Jack que estaba a su izquierda sentado, aunque el golpe no fue intencional fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo semiconsciente en suelo mientras Eyeless lo picaba con una rama.

—Eso te pasa por robarte mi nombre*… —Susurraba Eyeless.

—¡Ejem! —Exclamo Slender—, como decía, lo mejor de octubre es que puedo cazar tantos niños como quiera y no me reclaman nada.

—_Pedófilo _—Gritaron al fondo, claro que todos sabían quién era…

—¡Cállate, Jeff! —Le grito—, si fuera pedófilo ya le habría hecho algo a Ben o a Sally —Inmediatamente Sally y Ben salen a esconderse tras Jane y Alice mientras Slenderman deja caer una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza—. No lo decía en serio.

—Cálmense, la pajilla larguirucha no les hará nada —Decía Jane en un intento por calmar a los pequeños.

—¡¿Pajilla larguirucha?! —Grito encolerizado—, ahora veras…

/GRABACION INTERRUMPIDA/

Después de unos segundos el pobre de Slenderman se ve en su silla mientras Slenderwoman le aplica un poco de pomada en lo que parecían ser heridas, claro que esto hizo que el pobre de su novio expresara claras frases de dolor.

—¡Auch! ¡No! ¡Mátenme antes que seguir con esta agonía! —Exclamaba Slender—, ¡Oh Dios que hice para merecer esto! ¡No! ¡Detente!

—Slender… —Le dijo su novia—, ¡Ni siquiera te he tocado!

_Masky y Hoody…_

—Lo que nosotros pensamos sobre este mes es… ¡Que es maravilloso! —Grito Masky.

—¡Dulces gratis! —Repitió Hoody mientras miles de estrellitas se formaban a su alrededor.

—También tenemos una buena excusa para arrojar huevos podridos y cubrir de papel higiénico las casas…

—Eso, y la cantidad de caries que se nos harán por comer dulces, aunque… —Voltea a ver a Masky—, ¡Tú siempre te comes mis dulces! ¡No es justo! ¡El año pasado tuve que bailar la macarena para conseguirme una dotación de por vida y te la comiste en tres meses!

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que no escondas bien tus dulces —Respondió.

—¡Pero aun así…!

—Mira, es Nina.

—¿Dónde…? ¡Espera! Ese es Smile Dog con una peluca, Masky… —Para cuando se dio cuenta lo único que quedaba de su amigo era una figura de humo mientras un trozo de papel caía al suelo con la frase: "Idiota :p… PD: se dónde escondes el resto de tus dulces"—. ¡No! ¡Mis dulces! —Y así salió corriendo hacia su "secreto" escondite.

_Eyeless Jack…_

—Pues, ¿Cómo decirlo? No es mi época favorita —De la nada saca una bolsa de papel que claramente tenia escrito: "Riñones" y comienza a comerlos—, no me gustan los dulces, bueno, me gustaban, pero como ya saben esa es historia pasada —Sigue comiendo—. En lo personal prefiero quedarme en casa y mirar t.v. hasta tarde, aunque hay ciertas personas que no me dejan —Inmediatamente mira a Ben—, sé que vienes de un videojuego pero no es para que te conviertas en un loco obsesivo.

—¡Los videojuegos son lo más preciado de este mundo! ¡No los critiques!

—Lo que tú digas shota de cuarta.

—¡Deja de decirme así! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de haber muerto joven y sobretodo haber quedado en el cuerpo de Link!

—Pero bueno, lo único que me agrada de este mes es que el 31 todos se van y finalmente tengo la casa para mí solo —Se mete otro riñón a la boca ante el asco de, casi, todos sus compañeros.

—La última vez dejaste todo cerrado con llave y nos tomó cerca de tres horas entrar ya que te habías quedado dormido, ¡Por eso no nos gusta que te quedos solo!

—¡¿Y que esperaban que hiciera?! ¿Y si venia Michel Mayers*? ¡Ni loco dejo que ese demente entre! ¡Qué tal si se quiere violar mi hermoso cuerpo! —Vuelve a ingerir otro riñón.

—Pues digamos que ingerir riñones no te ayuda mucho.

—¡Cállate! ¡Los riñones son lo más sagrado de este mundo! Si sigues insultándolos sufrirás la ira del dios riñón —Y nuevamente se mete otro riñón a la boca.

_El rastrillo…_

—Creo que no tengo mucho que decir acerca de este mes, solamente que aprovecho de que algunos pequeños se quedan "solos" en sus casas para poder entrar y hacer de las mías. Aunque desgraciadamente la mayoría esta fuera hasta altas horas de la noche o se quedan trasnochando y eso no es muy bueno que se diga, sobre todo cuando me encanta verlos dormir… —Sonríe maléficamente.

—¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Pedófilo! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! —Tocio, dijo, Jeff.

—¡Cállate! Que eres tú el que entra en las habitaciones de las personas como si fueras un acosador sexual, si me explico*… —Con esto Jeff bufo molesto—, como decía, ¡Niños! ¡Si niños! ¡Un mes en donde puedo cazar tantos niños como pueda sin que nadie sospeche nada!

—¿Y te preguntas porque te creo un pedófilo?

—¡Cállate degenerado sexual!

—Ese no soy yo, es B.O.B

—Dejen de decir eso de mi —Inquirió B.O.B saliendo de donde solo dios sabe—, ¿Por qué todos dicen eso de mí? Jamás en mi vida he intentado hacer algo "mas" con cualquiera de mis víctimas.

—Creo que tiene que ver mucho el hecho de que no cubres "cierta" parte, ¿No crees?

—¡Jamás me obligaran a vestirme! ¡Libertad! —Grito para finalmente salir corriendo.

_Sally…_

—P-P-Pues… —Pronuncio la pequeña—, y-yo no sé salir mucho, pero ese día Jane y Alice me llevan a pedir dulces junto con Ben.

—Al pequeño Ben le gusta estar con Sally —Comento Jane.

—_¡N-No lo digas Jane! _—Grito al fondo Ben, que, aunque la cámara no lo pudiera captar estaba notablemente rojo.

—¡Awww! El amor joven —Exclamo Jane.

—Jane, ¿Qué quieres decir con amor joven?

—Ya lo entenderás más adelante. Pero antes que todo tengo que preparar tu disfraz de princesa y el traje de príncipe de Ben.

—_¡Jamás me pondré eso! _

—Descuida Jane, yo te ayudare a ponérselo —Comento Laughing.

—No gracias. No tengo idea de que serás capaz de hacerle si tú me ayudas…

—Pero…

—¡No!

—Al menos a Sally.

—¡Que no!

_Bloody painter…_

—La verdad es que concuerdo con Eyeless, no es mi mes favorito, pero al menos es el único en el que puedo salir sin que me reclamen por mi "distintiva" vestimenta —Comento sacando una de sus libretas de dibujo—, pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Skipper the Bunny apareciendo a espaldas de este.

—N-N-Nada… —Dijo escondiendo rápidamente su libreta.

—Espera, esa es… ¡Jane! —Grito colérica—, ¡Maldito degenerado! ¡Ahora veras! ¡Te cortare en trocitos y te dejare sin descendencia! —Inmediatamente saco su motosierra encendiéndola en el acto espantando a pobre de Helen.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —Grito para salir corriendo siendo perseguido por Skipper.

_Smile Dog…_

—Mmmm… wof wof wof wof, ¡Wof! (Mmmm… como decirlo, ¡Lo odio!) —Ladro Smile—, wof wof wof wof wof: "¡Wof!", wof wof wof (La última vez que salí un loco apareció de la nada y grito: "Vodka"* y me roció todo), wof wof wof wof wof wof (y no es todo, la vez anterior a esa me metieron en una perrera y un perro intento hacerme cosas que no puedo mencionar) wof wof wof wof wof wof wof wof wof wof wof wof (es un mes horrible para mi)

Mientras Smile hablaba, ladraba, a la pantalla de la cámara pasaba Jeff cuando vio al perro ladrando a la cámara para verlo con un deje de duda en el rostro.

—Oye Slender, ¿Entiendes lo que está haciendo ese caniche?

—Ni idea —Respondió—, no entiendo ni una sola cosa de lo que está hablando.

—Igual yo.

_Nina the Killer…_

—¿Qué cómo es el mes de octubre para mí? Pues me importa un blendo —Comento—, no soporto a los niños así que imagínense que es para mí salir y ver a los miles de renacuajos en las calles con sus intentos de "horror", la patata que tenemos en la cocina da más miedo que eso.

—Entonces, ¿Mi patata de verdad da miedo? —Pregunto ilusionado Hoody.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas Toody.

—Es Hoody.

—Como digas —Le respondió secamente.

—¿Acaso no te importo? —Le pregunto con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos.

—Solo digamos que si Jason Voorhees* viniera tú serias el primero que pondría como escudo —Respondió.

—Nadie me quiere… —Comento Hoody para arrinconarse en una de las esquinas del cuarto mientras una pesada aura oscura lo cubría.

_Laughing Jack…_

—¡Halloween! ¡Halloween! ¡Halloween! ¡Halloween!

—¡Conejo!

—¡Cállate Jeff! —Le reclamo Laughing—, ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Halloween! ¡Amo esta época! Cuando finalmente los pequeños salen a pedir sus dulces, cuando finalmente puedo salir a la calle sin que alguien me diga: "su nariz parece un cono de helado", cuando finalmente tengo a mi disposición a todos los niños que quiera —Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Genial, otro pedófilo.

—¡Ya te dije que te callaras! Como decía, este mes para mi es extremadamente genial, la televisión no se reprime con la violencia grafica duran 31 días completos, lo único malo de estos programas es que ninguno posee una maldita película de payasos decentes, la única que si lo es "Eso". Eres mi gran héroe Pennywise*… —Inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

—Ahora veo porque eres un pedófilo, si veías esa película el maldito payaso ese te lleno la mente de basura infantil.

—¡No Insultes a Pennywise! —Le grito.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Ahora mejor vete a reunir con tu grupo de pedófilos.

—Cruel…

_Ben Drowned… _

—Bien, antes de responder solo les diré dos cosas; una, no meteré ningún tema relacionado con Sally; segundo, no se les ocurra acercarse a mi piña y problema resuelto, ok? —Con aquello se aclaró la garganta y se preparó a responder—. Para mi octubre es otro mes más y ya, no tengo un pasatiempo en particular para este mes, solo que Jane y Alice me llevan a rastras a pedir dulces con Sally, eso es todo lo relevante que sucede.

—Aparte de que debes de huir de Laughing antes de que te intente violar, no es así shota de cuarta —Comento Eyeless entrando al cuarto.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ese tipo es verdaderamente raro, me causa escalofríos! Y el título de shota no me lo podre quitar hasta que llegue al nivel 110… —Dijo desanimado.

—Lo lamento por ti, pero mientras tanto tendrás que soportar que miles de chicas quieran violarte todos los días.

—¡¿Eso te parece horrible?! —Grito Hoody entrando al igual que Eyeless—, ¿Por qué nadie se interesa en mí?

—Me retracto, Hoody es más raro que Laughing.

_Skipper the Bunny…_

—Octubre, ¿Cómo decirlo? —Se cruzó de brazos—, creo que es la mejor época que tengo para ir a mi "caza" especial —Resaltando aquella frase varios de los creepymonsters varones tragaron grueso, ella era la que más miedo les daba—. Solo diré una cosa: ¡Maldito B.O.B! ¡Si se te ocurre salir a la calle sin nada puesto te cortare el p*** y tendrán que cambiarte el nombre "Bestia Obscena Brutal" a "Bestia sin p*** Brutal"! —Recalco lo último haciendo que B.O.B saliera corriendo del lugar.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Mi hombría está en peligro!

—Por el momento estará a salvo, hasta que llegue el 31 de diciembre —Hablo Bunny—, ahora con quien tengo cuentas es con Helen —Inmediatamente se levantó sacando su motosierra mientras reía maniáticamente—. ¡Helen ! ¿Dónde estás?

—Ayúdenme… —Susurro por lo bajo.

_Kagekao…_

—Bueno… —Mastica—… como decirlo… —Mastica nuevamente—… amo octubre… —Vuelve a masticar—, ¿Por qué? ¡Por los dulces! ¡También porque puedo irme a meter a cualquier bar y ganarme un tazón gigante de cerveza solo por llevar el mejor disfraz de todos! Claro que el mío no es un disfraz.

—¡Ya suéltanos Kage! —Grito Masky tras de este—, ¡Y deja de comerte mis dulces!

—¡Que son los míos! —Grito Hoody que se encontraba igual de atado que Masky.

—No —Respondió para irse y dejar al par de locos amarrados.

—Me debes una bolsa de dulces —Hablo Masky.

—¡Que eran los míos!

_Jane the killer y Alice…_

—Nosotras amamos octubre —Dijo Jane.

—Me encanta ver a todos esos niños caminar por la calle disfrutando de la fiesta —Inquirió Alice—, y sobre todo me encanta confeccionar los trajes que usa Ben para esa ocasión.

—Y aunque no lo admita sé que le gusta ponerse el traje de conejo que le hicimos hace dos años.

—_¡Jane! ¡No tenías por qué decir eso! _—Grito al fondo Ben.

—No te hagas yo sé que te gusta…

_Ticci Toby… _

—Bueno, en lo personal yo no necesito de un mes o día en específico para hacer mi trabajo, al menos eso me ha dicho mi maestro.

—¿El pedófilo larguirucho te dijo eso? —Le pregunto al pequeño Toby que solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Me harías el favor de no llamar a así a mi maestro.

—Te daré una dotación de waffles de por vida si me dejas decirle así.

—Lo visto de pajilla y si me das también crema batida para acompañarlos.

—Hecho.

—_¿Cómo pudiste Toby? _—Grito Slenderman al fondo.

_Homicical Liu…_

—A mí me encantaría este mes… —Le pican la mejilla—… en serio, me encantaría este mes… —Le vuelven a picar la mejilla—… de no ser por… —Otra vez le pican la mejilla—. ¡Jeff deja de picarme las mejillas!

—Solo di que sí.

—¡Que no!

—Pero Liu…

—He dicho que no. La razón por la que no puedo disfrutar de este mes es porque el acosador de mi hermano se la pasa arrastrándome de casa en casa en busca de una "buena victima", ha este punto creo que Rake tenía razón con tigo, eres un degenerado sexual.

—¿Tú también Liu? ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Mi propia sangre! ¡Crecimos en el mismo vientre…!

—Ahórrate el discurso que no pienso salir contigo el 31 —Jeff bufo molesto.

—Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes. ¡Kagekao! ¿Tienes el 31 libre? —Con aquello Liu resoplo cansado.

—Aun me pregunto quién es el mayor de los dos.

_B.O.B…_

—Me importa un maldito pepino el mes que sea, ninguno de estos con los que vivo me deja salir a la calle sino llevo algo puesto —Reclamo.

—Creo que es obvia la razón —Hablo Rake.

—¡Pero no se vale!

—B.O.B, creo que hablo por todos cuando te digo que es necesario que uses algo.

—¡Nunca! ¡Libertad!

—¡B.O.B! —Gritaron todos.

—Bien, ya vuelto…

/QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUES/

—¡Listo! —Grito al regresar dejando a todos shockeados.

—B.O.B, tu estas…

—…usando…

—¡Una camisa! —Completo el mencionado.

—¡No era a eso a lo que nos referíamos! —Gritaron todos.

—Ustedes solo dijeron que me pusiera algo, así que no pidan más.

_Jeff the Killer…_

—¡Finalmente llegaron con la atracción principal! —Grito entusiasmado mientras se ponía un par de lentes oscuros—, pues que decirlo, no importa que mes sea, Jeff the killer siempre se ve genial. Tan solo mírenme, esta hermosa sonrisa, estos bellos ojos, y mi cabello, ¡Oh mi amado cabello! Soy todo lo que una mujer podría desear —Sin sáberlo la pequeña Sally se escabullo tras del asesino mientras este seguía hablando, hablando y hablando—. Pero este año superare mi record personal, así que amigos solo les diré una cosa: "Go… to… sleep…" —Al finalizar se escuchó un sonido que dejo completamente helado a Jeff y volteando la mirada encontró a la pequeña Sally con un par de tijeras en su mano mientras que en la otra tenia…—… ese es… —Efectivamente lo era, la pequeña había hecho lo impensable, ¡Le había cortado el cabello!— ¡Nooooo ! —Grito desesperado.

Liu que tenía previsto esto entro al cuarto para ver a su hermano en posición fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo pulgar en busca de consuelo.

—Sally, creo que es mejor que te vayas con Jane —La pequeña asintió y salió del lugar saltando como si no hubiese hecho nada. Por su parte Liu suspiro cansado mientras tomaba de los pies a su hermano para llevarlo arrastrado, ya que por las buenas era imposible llevárselo en ese estado.

—¡Nooooo ! ¡Mi amado cabello! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué mi cabello?! —Gritaba desesperado mientras era arrastrado por Liu.

—Calmate, cálmate. Te comprare una peluca.

—¡No quiero una estúpida peluca como la plana de Jane! ¡Quiero mi cabello! —Y así se escucharon los gritos, berrinches, de Jeff a la lejanía.

_¿Cómo es octubre para ti? _

_FIN._

**1*La verdad es que es difícil escribir de dos personajes cuando se llaman igual, Eyeless Jack y Laughing Jack, asi que si alguien me puede especificar quien fue el primer Creepymonster en salir con este nombre asi tal vez Laughing no le estaría robando el nombre a Eyeless (XD)**

**2*Para los que no sepan, Michael Mayers es el protagonista de la saga Halloween (una de mis sagas favoritas a decir verdad :3)**

**3*No sé si muchos recuerdan pero en uno de los tantos creepys que hay acerca de Jeff the killer se menciona acerca de un extracto de un periódico local en donde la joven relataba que, el asesino mientras forcejeaba con ella intento tocarla (creo que todos sabemos que quiere decir eso)**

**4*¡Rusia! Hasta en uno de mis one-shots apareces (XD amo a este tipo)**

**5*Jason Voorhees, al igual que Michael Mayers, es el protagonista de la saga de Viernes 13 (otra de mis sagas favoritas :3)**

**6*Si muchos no lo saben, Pennywise es el nombre con el que se conoce al payaso de la película "Eso" o "It" en inglés (ese payaso me dejo un terrible trauma de pequeña :s)**

**Siii, finalmente actualizo, y adivinen, ¡Ya tengo mis vacaciones! Asi que ahora entrare de lleno a los fanfics que tengo pendientes y también a algunos one-shots ocasionales que se me ocurran. Pero bueno con respecto a la trama del one-shot me centre más que todo en la celebración de Halloween que se hace en Estados Unidos, siendo sincera en mi país no se celebra nada parecido, lo único que la gente hace es quedarse en casa a ver películas de terror, y me decidí a utilizar la tradición de Estados Unidos porque la mayoría, por no decir todos, los Creepypastas vienen de este país. Asi que mi amada gente espero que les haya gustado y lamente mis faltas ortográficas, (se aceptan lechugasos X'D). Para este 31 de octubre tengo una historia preparada (creo que sera muy diferente a todo lo que he escrito últimamente) asi que espérenla ˆˆ, para antes de irme me gustaría hacerles una pregunta:**

"**¿Cómo pasan ustedes este mes de octubre?". En lo personal no hago nada relevante, solo me quedo en casa a ver unas cuantas películas y de ser posible salgo con algunos amigos.**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**Matta nee**** (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
